Engineer
Engineers are some of the most versatile, but also vulnerable units in the game. Gallian Engineers Armed with carbine, standard rifles or pistols, grenades, variety of ragnaid canisters and tools, an engineer's primary role is to support allied soldiers and armour by rearming spent munitions, repairing damage to tanks, healing wounded infantry units, disarming both anti-tank and anti-infantry mines and rebuilding collapsed or damaged barricades. Though Engineers have fairly poor accuracy, low offensive and even lower defensive abilities, are ineffective against armor and lack the peripheral vision of scouts they are able to intercept enemies at long range, evade enemy fire, counter attack and launch cooperative assaults with adjacent allied units. Because Engineers can carry three grenades rather than just one, they are very useful if there are a large number of barricades that the player needs to get through or if there are lots of enemies crouching behind cover. 'Valkyria Chronicles' In combat an Engineer is effectively a weaker Scout: their weapon is similar, but they are less mobile, less durable, and have a much shorter sight range against concealed foes. The engineer's carbine is most effective at medium to long range, however they are physically frail and wear only light armor and therefore their low defense and hit points require that they be protected from enemy fire by other units and/or cover. Standard equipment *Rifle *Ragnaid *Grenades *Engineer Tool *Uniform Progression Total upgrade cost: 296172 experience 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Engineers in Valkyria Chronicles 2 no longer carry grenades and are armed with pistols instead of rifles. This significantly reduces their combat options, although their pistols are actually superior in close combat to the scouts' rifles (generally firing more shots per attack and doing more damage per shot). Their previous role of disarming mines and rebuilding sandbags have also been given to Armored Techs, which further reduce their usefulness. Engineer is the main class of Engineer Class Tree and can be promoted to either Engineer Veterans (an improved version of engineer) or Anthem Corps (support units who buff allies). Standard equipment *Pistol *Ragnaid + *Spanner *Field Suit 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Engineers in ''Valkyria Chronicles 3 ''are very similar to their counterpart in the second game. However, engineers can now use Ragnaid to directly revive any fallen character, thus replacing the medics class in the second game. Imperial Engineers Imperial engineers were equipped with a ZM Kar rifle, grenades, and equipment for disarming landmines. Imperial engineers were distinguishable from regular infantry by the three ridges on their helmets and their lighter armor. Federation Engineers Federation enginers in Valkyria Chronicles 4 work in the same manner as past game entries, being able to revive fallen allies with revival ragnaid, participating in coop-attcks, replenishing ammo, repairing tanks/ladders/sandbags, disarming mines and reusing the scout tech tree of rifles, they are returned to a basic class with no variation/sub-classes with no added abilities upon reaching elite or paragon status. Being identical to their Gallian counterpart the Federation also lets women serve under the edinburgh army with same rights/responsabilities. They were issued rifles from Scout's Tech tree which focuses in Accuracy/Balanced/Firepower with a handful of rifles giving ailments (Def down, etc), a engineer tool to repair/disarm, revival ragnaid and 3 grenades. Using summer uniforms as a standard under the Edinburgh Army they arent suited for cold/mountain combat, later on are suplied with winter uniforms. Category:units Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Engineer